Fishing sinkers that are environmentally friendly are being favored by anglers around the world. Fishing sinkers are known to get snagged and lost in waterways. It has been estimated that approximately 3,000 tons of lead sinkers are lost in waterways throughout the United States and Canada annually. In the United States, New Hampshire and Vermont have banned the use of certain lead sinkers, and New York and Maine have banned the sale of certain lead sinkers. Lead sinkers have been linked to waterfowl mortality in several coastal states. For example, Loons will swallow food and then consume small pebbles to aid in food digestion. Loons also mistakenly consume lead sinkers which cause a quick death. In certain areas, a majority of loon deaths are the direct result of lead poisoning. Alternatives to lead sinkers are available, such as: tin, tungsten, steel, bismuth, plastic, pewter, etc. However, these alternatives are not natural and may pose threats of pollution if used in abundance. They also provide no benefits to waterways with low pH and alkalinity levels.
Limestone aids in the purification of streams that are affected by acid mine drainage. Specifically designed limestone channels are constructed on mine reclamation sites in order to raise pH levels and produce alkalinity in waterways. This helps restore and maintain a pure and balanced ecosystem in waterways that are affected by acid runoff produced by mines.
There is a need for an environmentally safe fishing sinker that can benefit waterways with low pH and alkalinity levels.